Were-Nights
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: We're back to Sonic Unleashed! Where Sonic finds Amy and doesn't want her to know about his werehog form, worried it may frighten her. He must get her back without her finding out his little secret, but that could be hard when your partner, Chip, is being a little to much of a 'romantic' and keeps trying to leak your secret every chance he gets! -Were-Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

Were-Nights

Ch. 1

By: Cutegirlmayra (I need to take a break from all the drama-filled action adventure, romantic comedy, and intense feels for a second to just go back to what I do best. And that's adorable fluffy nonsense that's in character and SEGA would be alright with. –as in, they would think it's cute and maybe consider putting it in a game kinda quality.- So, I've had a few people wanting me to go back to Were-sonamy. Granted, it's been a long time since Unleashed, but the comics are now doing their own spin off of it and I thought it may be fun to go back to it. –I'm really hoping there's some were-sonamy in the upcoming issues! I don't read them a lot, but I see post on them and can't wait to read a comic strip post with something cute in it.- Anyway, this will either be a long one-shot or a 3 chaptered story. We'll see, enjoy~)

_Dark._

_This night was filled with unwanted shrieks and sounds that could make even the most optimistic mind want to break down and cry._

_Then again, maybe she __already was__._

_In the dark of this night, with the wind howling like turbines and the smell of the city's grim clinging to their noses, with the only light in the stars and the gentle candles in the sandy buildings, a lone Hedgehog fell to her knees, and pushed herself up against said building._

_Clinging to herself for warmth, she shivered, and looked frantically around. Where could the one she searched for be? She knew he was in danger… and something horrible had happened to him._

_But what… could befall her…?_

_This very thought…_

_Was no where in her mind…_

_For the only thing that remained there…_

_Was the loving thought,…_

_Of where her friend may be._

Professor Pickle had told Amy that what I was… According to Chip at least. I still wasn't sure where she was, or what was happening. All I do know is that Tails reported her last message somewhere in this village…

Was she tracking me?

Yet again?

Ah man… that girl really needs to learn how to stay put sometimes. At least, for her better good.

Lately, Dark Gaia's influence over his monsters have gotten stronger, due to me and Chip's opposing threat. I have a bad feeling about all this… if she's left out here, _**alone**_, it could be disastrous. I know Amy can handle herself on a number of occasions, but she's still not able to handle a horde of those things jumping her all at once. My best bet is to find her as soon as I possibly can, and bring her back to Professor Pickles's care.

'But she'll see me…'

_I know._

'Again. She'll see me again and realize what I've become!'

_I said I know._

'She'll be afraid… she'll move away…

She'll run away!"

_I KNOWWW!_

I stopped walking and flung my hand up to my head, shaking off my fears. Amy may care about me… but what will she think when she sees me again… knowing I'm _**me, **_will she back away in fright? Will I still be the same to her? As I was when I was normal before?

Chip interrupted my thoughts, as I groaned and went on all fours now. Might as well… it got me there faster anyway,… but it was still demeaning…

I may look like an animal,… but I don't feel like one.

"Sonic! Hey, Sonic! What's with the depressing sighs?" Chip flew to my side, and then tried to get ahead and talk directly to my huge head. When he realized I wasn't slowing my speed walking pace, he just flew to the side of me, watching me closely.

"I just got to find her, Chip. Who knows what trouble she may have gotten herself into now." My voice was grumbly, thick, and coarse. Everytime I spoke it sounded as though I was growling, and I hated that…

It made me uneasy hearing myself, but I wouldn't let Chip get bothered over it like I was. No one needs to feel like I do and suffer for it, so I tend to keep my mouth shut when I think negatively about something.

As long as others are smiling around me, I'm fine. And it's all cool.

"But Sonic… aren't you worried about what she may think or say when she realizes you were the one who saved her that one time? Oh, oh! Or the one she ran into at Spagonia..?" We were now in Shamar, a cool desert by night, and a sandy heat tomb come day. I was glad that my were-hog form ended come daylight, so that at least here I wouldn't have to deal with the heat while in my big hairy form. Man… can you imagine all the sweat I would have collected? Heh, I couldn't even RUN let along WALK a step outside without being a stinky wet and matted mess.

"SOOOONNIICCC!" Chip had lifted my ear and loudly called my name as it pierced and rang through my entire being.

I tried to swat Chip away like a fly from my ear, "Hey! What was that all about?!"

"You're not listening to me, Sonic! I asked you a question." He glared down at me, but it was more of concern and not really of anger. He placed his hands on his hips and eyed me, before fluttering a little away from me as I looked away, and began walking normally again.

"Sorry Chip, I have a lot on my mind right now." It was the truth.

"You just look so solemn lately… what is this girl to you anyway?" Chip flew up in front of my face, stopping me and placing two hands on my huge muzzle. He had to dodge my nose by making sure it went over his shoulder, as he moved closer in, smirking mischievously. "What makes her so special that you don't want her out here alone..? Or that you're worried of even talking to her in this form." He kicked his legs, seeming to have figured me out.

I narrowed my eyes and moved my mouth further back, showing my distaste for his questions and attitude towards them.

"Don't insinuate anything. It's not like that. I'm worried about her well being and.." I took him and shook him off my nose with my pointer finger and thumb, since I didn't want to hurt him to bad. I shook him up and gently flung him back into the air, having him shake his head to get his bearings straight, and turn to be anger at me yet again.

"And..?" He lifted an eyebrow up, and turned his head slightly so his ear could pick up my response better.

"..And I don't want to frighten her." There, the truth. Now leave me alone about it Chip!

I sulked off and continued looking around, but I couldn't see anything.

Before I heard a sniffling of some kind.

"Huh?" I perked my ears up, shifting them around as I tried to identify where it was coming from. "You hear that, Chip?"

Chip was dusting himself off, pouting towards me as he adjusted his gem on his neck and looked around. "Hmm..?" he flew around a bit, looking… "Yeah, I do." He nodded, and started flying off to where he thought he heard the sound. I got back on two legs and followed him, where he flew towards two buildings, and in the middle of where they stood, was…

"Amy…" I let the name breath out, seeing her curled a bit up and trying to stay warm. She was shivering,…

_And her hammer was in her hand…_

My fist clenched into a tight grip.

She must have been fighting all night…

"It's almost day break, Sonic!" Chip stated, pointing to the beginnings of the sun's ray over the horizon. He turned back to me, "We should be able to carry her out of Shamar and get to the next destination by late afternoon." He stated, flying down to her and looking sweetly to her. He smiled, lowering his eyelids to show his care for the girl, and patted her cheek.

He only knew her for the two times we ran into her, but Amy has easily charmed random strangers before. People were just drawn to her it seems… so it didn't bother me to much how he showed a bit of care towards her. Besides, he could just be pitying her for her predicament right now, too.

"L-late afternoon..?" Uh-oh…

I looked down, thinking about it.

That would mean she would see what I become if we still had to go the rest of the night to-

"-get to Spagonia, yeah." Chip must of just spoken what I was thinking, and I looked up to him, realizing that must be the case of how he finished my thought.

I took a step towards him and looked down, shaking my head at the circumstance, and looked back up to him. Being serious about my stand, I stated, "You want me to travel through desert and forest before rolling hills and cracks through the earth without just calling Tails to pick her up? By then, she'll know who I am!" I stated, holding my hands out. I didn't want her to know the monster she saw, and the man she knew, were one of the same. I just… I couldn't! I didn't want to know her reaction and figured it was best not too.

For her sake…

Or mine?

Chip shook his head, "Tails can maybe get us over the crack, but we'll have to run the rest of the way." Chip instructed.

"We should get her to the crack and then have him fly us over straight to Spagonia. I know Tails wouldn't mind." I countered, placing a hand on my hip and moving my hand around to state the obvious. "What are you planning..? Keeping her for more than we should?" I folded my arms, accusing him.

"Ohh! That's not it at all!" he shouted out, as he glared each other down and he flew close to my face.

The stare down was broken by Amy shifting in her sleep, which made us both back down while flinching in surprise. We both turned to awkwardly look down to her in our shock. "Uhh…"

"On second thought, let's whisper." Chip spoke out.

"Agreed." I stated, and looked back to him. "But what about my proposal."

"Tails said he was fine-tuning his plane for all the trips right? He still doesn't have a big enough oil tank to keep flying us from one place to the next!" Ah... Chip had a point there. Tails did say that his gas was holding out as long as he had hoped it would.

"Alright, alright,.. let's just get her across the desert." I gently lifted her up, and put her safely in the crook of my arm.

"Aw, like a precious baby~!" Chip cooed, flying to my arm and hanging off it, letting his head fall and wiggling tail at the sight of her in my arms. "I would love to keep her though! She seems fun!" He looked up to me, and smiled what appeared to be an innocent smile, but I knew better…

"Hmph." I snorted out some air from my nose at him, and moved my arm away from his reach.

"Hey!" he reached out but I ran off, using only my free arm to run as I wanted to get to the crack as soon as possible.

I tried to make my running even, so she was being rocked, not shaken awake by the large forward down and backward up movements in my running. I kept it straight, I had too. I looked down only once, seeing her gently breathing beneath me, looking warmed up by my extra hair and even gripping it with her free arm just slightly…

She really did look like an infant almost… Heh, she was just a kid.

Chip flew up as fast as he could to me, glaring at me with a pout, before flinging his head away from my view and flying a bit higher up. He obviously didn't like me ditching him like that.

Sorry, bud. But Amy kinda comes first… I have to get her to the crack before she wakes up and sees me… as this horrible beast.

Luckily, the sun was coming up.

I looked over my shoulder, seeing the beautiful sunrise come over a sand dune and smiled.

Starting to lift myself to run on two legs, I put Amy in both my arms, like I normally do. Bridal style is the easiest way for me, anyway. Though… Amy may take that name a bit _too_ literally…

It was awkward, trying to run on such small legs and huge feet, before I felt the darkness leak out of my and then push itself within me, deep down into my being where my normal self was able to return.

I almost stumbled, "Wo-oah!" I regained my balance and with my arms not being so long, get a better and more natural grip on Amy…

However, the awkward movement had woken her up, as I noticed her look to me, and blink her eyes. "S..Sonic?"

Oh crap!

A bit of the embarrassed and awkward sweat dripped down the side of my face, as my mouth spread large into an unwanted expression as my eyes looked horrified at her waking up.

The unsettling feeling made me loose my footing on the sandy ground beneath me and I tripped, causing us both to roll to the ground as Chip tried to lunge for Amy, but to no avail as she rolled and finally lifted her head up in surprise at being awakened to see me carrying her away like that.

"Sonic!" When my head didn't come up, she ran over to me, her awkward run made her slip a little on the sand before falling to her knees beside me.

"Ohh.." I rolled over, moaning out the little pain I had from the impact and put my arm over my eyes, blocking out the sunlight.

"Sonic! Are you alright? How did you find me?" she asked, being caring as ever.

I was still kinda out of it, and looked to her with droopy eyes, before remembering…

Was I out of that form..?

I bolted up, forgetting my switch and looked at my hands, then touched my chest and moved up to my head. I sighed in relief, and left myself fall back to the sand, causing my feet to come up and slam down again.

Amy placed her hands over her mouth, seeing me fall back down and looked back over to me, hovering over me. "Sonic! Oh Sonic, I'm sorry! Did I make you fall by startling you?"

"It wasn't entirely your fault… Amy…" I slowly got up, stretching a bit. It felt good to be in my old body again. I rotated my shoulders and let me arms stretch as high as they could up, before smiling to Amy. "Sleep well?"

I knew she didn't…

"Oh..um… ehm." She nodded, and looked away.

It was easy to tell when Amy was lying. She didn't have the heart to lie, and therefore, she couldn't lie well.

I looked to the ground, feeling ashamed that I wasn't aware of her even being around here to help her. But I was now, and that's all that mattered.

"Any enemies give you a hard time?" I asked, getting up.

She blinked fast and looked up to me, then pulled back her mouth and nodded downwards. I softly laughed it off, and offered her my hand. "Sorry about that. Haven't quite saved the world just yet. Put up with it for a little longer?" I winked to her, and she smiled.

Good.

I needed that smile.

More than I think I should… to be honest.

She took my hand and I helped her up.

"It's good to see you again." I stated.

"Oh…Sonniccc!" She once again launched herself at me.

"Wh-oah!" I should of seen this coming!

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed.

At least it wasn't so bad-AHHH! OKAY, IT'S STILL POWERFUL.

"I'm sorry I worried you! But I missed you SO. MUCH. TOO!" she squeezed harder, rubbing her head into the nook below my chin. If I had a neck, that's where it'd be…

"Ammy… I'm glad but… Air…SUPPLY." I was losing air, and she realized I was just _**barely**_getting those words out and quickly flung her arms back, setting me free and holding them daintily up as she watched me gasp for air.

Chip looked a bit confused on our relationship, but then again, everyone always was.

He laughed though, realizing I wasn't upset with the behavior and that this must be a normal occurrence.

"You two are funny together!" Chip laughed again, gripping his stomach and kicking his legs up.

"Yeah, yeah.." I sighed, leaning on my knees and shaking my head. Amy could really exhaust a guy in a few seconds of an affectionate embrace. "But how'd you get out here, Amy?" I asked, turning my attention back to her and away from Chip's mocking.

"Oh! Umm… the usual. I walked, but I thought you'd be here, Sonic… the Professor told me horrible things had happened to you.." she placed her hands together, looking cutely concerned, before shifting that into confusion. She let her hands go and placed one up to her muzzle, her pointer finger almost touching her mouth as she tilted her head, and circled me. She must have been looking for the change…

I watched her move around me, "H-hey! I'm not on exhibit!" I shouted out, as she circled back to being in front of me.

"That's odd. You don't look any different." She stated.

I laughed awkwardly, placing one hand on my hip and having my other hand's finger scratch the side of my face.

I was just glad she didn't know...

It's best she never knew… ever.

But Chip..!

"Oh, that's because he's normal now, but come nightfall and he's a scary mean were-" he flew in front of her, and started shaking his head left and right as he pulled his lips back to show those fangs of his that he used the first time we met her at me. He then let those go and started stomping in the air, holding his hands out creepily to show a monster as I quickly grabbed him out of the air and held him in both hands.

I turned my body away from Amy and clamped his mouth shut. I wasn't trying to hurt the poor guy, but he was struggling, so I had to tighten my grip and hold him in place! I gave him a death glare that he didn't seem to care about as he just kept his eyes closed and tried to wiggle out of my hold on him.

"Uhh.. scary?" She still seemed confused, so I had to play this off somehow.

"W-well, everything's scary to Chip!" I looked to her from over my shoulder, smiling and keeping my eyes closed, before looking back at Chip and glaring at him. "Not a word about THAT!" I whispered threateningly.

I let my that was covering his mouth go as he opened his eyes and glared at me. "She'll figure it all out SOMETIME anyway!" he whispered back, before taking a deep breath and screaming out, while kicking his legs. "SONIC'S A WEREHOG! SONIC'S A-EM!" I plugged his little mouth again and twitched, hoping Amy didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Ah! A werehog?" She still sounded confused! How do I wiggle out of this?!

"Uhh… I get… cranky.. at night." I shifted my eyes back and forth, not even bothering to look at her and see a very odd combobled expression on her face.

Chip mumbled a very muffled 'Lair' and I just glared down at him. "I can keep you like this the whole way home." I threatened, and he froze and twitched in my grasp. He then sighed out a frustrated, 'Fine' and I let him hover off.

He pulled his fur filled belly down, moving his skin with it too I guess, and glared at me with judging eyes. He didn't like me keeping the secret from her, but what did he know about Amy Rose?! She could have a heart attack or be scarred for life! He didn't know how dramatic and over-the-top she was… "It's better this way!" I whispered out a shout at him.

"Hmph. If she really is a friend, she wouldn't care and love you anyway! Like Tails did!" He snorted out a huff at me too.

"Tails is different!" I spat out.

"Uhh.. excuse me?" Amy tried to reach out to me and Chip, but just sadly cringed a bit back when she heard shouted whisperings again. She then sighed and turned, rolling her eyes and seeming to wait patiently for our little feud to end.

"Tails is a friend, I'm a friend. How is she any different!"

"We're not having this discussion!"

"Ohh~ You want her to always think you're the hot shot blue hedgehog, always sweeping in to save the day with your charming good looks and demeanor, right? Wouldn't want that image polluted now, would we?" Chip turned away, folding his arms and then sticking his tongue out at me. "She's to good for you!"

"You don't even _know her!_" That was it. I was done with Chip's ridiculous behavior as I turned back to Amy. "Eh-heh… Ehem. Sorry about that." I put my hands together and then separated them quickly, placing a fist to my mouth and coughing into it. It was hard to look her in the face sometimes… but I managed to make eye contact again and get her to believe everything was alright.

She didn't doubt me… she never had and she never will.

Well, … at least I hoped.

"Oh.. it's okay. But where are we going..?"

"Tails told us your last known whereabouts after the signal was cut off."

"Battery died, but-"

"And so he and the Professor feared the worst and told me to come and get you."

"R-right but.." She looked up at the sky, as if thinking of something. "I… I really need to ask you something.." she looked down, putting her hands behind her and tapping her foot to the ground, before digging it into the soft sand.

"Uhh…Can it wait?" I didn't mean to be rude, as I shrugged and then gestured to the right of me. "We really shouldn't burn daylight like this…" _**literally.**_

"O-oh… right. I can wait for nightfall when we pitch up camp, I guess." She waved it off, and continued her advance towards me, waiting for me to pick her up so we could move on.

"N..nightfall..?" I looked at the morning sky and feared the worst. "Y-yeah.. but let's try and beat that ol' moon… uh.. shall we?" I was getting nervous, but I don't think she could pick up on it…

'Or maybe she did… what if she was connecting the dots? What if she realizes I'm-'

_That's enough! I have to stay focused! The day's not gonna last forever!_

'Not last… what if Amy and I.. don't last. Because of all this…'

_That's not gonna happen! Augh! I need to stop worrying so much! I sound like a wuss!_

"Sonic..?"

"Hmm?"

We had been traveling down the dunes for a while now, it was mid-day, and Chip said he could sense Dark Gaia's power getting closer, meaning that the crack was coming up soon.

"There may be more monsters around the cliff at night, Sonic." Chip looked worried as he scanned his eyes over the sands ahead, and then turned his head back to me. He had put his fingers together, and bended his knees, his lower lip slightly trembled, and I knew he was getting scared.

"Amy, this is Chip." I had to interrupt him for a second, as I remembered the two didn't really introduce themselves yet. And then I looked down to Amy, a big smile on my face. "The big baby."

"HEY!"

Chip got mad at that one, straightening up and forcefully thrusting his arms down to his side as he looked very upset by my statement.

I laughed, cocking an eyebrow up as if he wasn't telling the truth, and Amy giggled in my arms.

It felt good to make her laugh… her smile grew bigger, and it comforted me. I knew everything would be okay if I could just keep her happy…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chip. Hehe! That's a funny name. I'm Amy. Amy Rose." She cutely spoke out.

_Well,… maybe not __THAT __cute but…_

She had a way of charming people, like I said before.

"Pleasure's all mine!" Chip bowed and then flew over to me, hovering over Amy.

It was a bit awkward; as I had to lean my head back so he could talk to her and my muzzle wouldn't get in the way.

He offered her his hand, and she took her finger and let him shake it. "My, what a gentlemen." She placed her hand over her mouth again and giggled.

"At your service, Milady!" he played along. "So, what's your relationship with Sonic?"

I twitched, and in the anime sense of it all, my eyes when white in my shock of his question.

I shook it off fast though, and glared at him. "Hey…"

"He's my hero~" she chimed out, leaning toward me and placing her hand on my chest. "And we'll always be together~"

"Wow! You must really like him! Maybe even love him, heh, heh?" He nudged me, raising his eyebrows up and down as if trying to embarrass me.

It worked…

I looked away and didn't say anything, just groaned out my uncomfortable feeling regarding this topic.

Amy gasped, and covered her face, as we both looked back to her in a bit of curiosity as to why she did that.

"Is…Is it so obvious?" She moved her fingers down so we could see her eyes as she leaned away from us, and looked back from the corner of her eye.

"AWWW! Amy your so cute when your being bashful and shy!" Chip tackled her, trying to move her hands as she cutely tried to hide and keep her hands in place.

"No, no! kya~ Stop it!"

"Come on! I bet your hiding your blush! Aren't you?"

"Come on, Chip… lay off." I ducked my head in and gently nudged Chip away.

"Aww… I wanted to see her blush." He pouted, as he continued to keep up with my speed, as Amy peeked through her hands and giggled again.

"I'm Sonic's girlfriend." She stated proudly.

It only took a few seconds for Chip to react, spreading himself out wide and having his mouth gape as he looked to me, "That explains every-!"

"So she thinks."

He closed his mouth and pouted, looking _**sorely**_disappointed.

"I don't think it, I know so." Amy turned away, acting like a know-it-all.

"I never said anything about that." It's the honest truth…

"Exactly. So you don't mind." She stated, shifting back in my arms toward me, and lifting her head to my muzzle.

"Admit it." She whispered and lowered her head again, dropping her eyelids down and smiling like she knew me too well or something. "I'm cute, and we're met for each other."

"You're cute, and I'm not letting you go _anywhere_ with this." I rebutted her accusation, not liking her confident tone…

"Ohh…Hmph!" She puffed up a cheek and looked away. I wasn't gonna let her try and hear and 'yes or no' answer from me.

It's best she didn't know that too…

"Ah! The crack!" Chip saw the gaping and jagged lines of the world's end ahead of us. Where the continents had split up due to Dark Gaia's awakening by Eggman.

I looked up as Amy looked ahead, and saw the sun was being to start its fall.

I clenched my teeth and lowered my head.

I didn't have forever… we had to get over that crack, somehow contact Tails and get him here as fast as possible, and get Amy somewhere far from me…

I looked down at her, seeing her grip my chest, and burry her face a bit into my armpit.

Something scared her.

'She must have encountered those monsters…'

_But I'm here now, she'll be fine._

'…but was she fine before..?'

"S-sonic.."

She looked up to me, and I was snapped out my thoughts, "Huh?"

"There's.. something else I should tell you…"

"…two things already." I tried to keep this mood light, but something told me it wasn't going to go in my favor at all.

"…There's… something following me."

She looked away.

I stopped a distance near the edge, looking down at her, puzzled. "Something.. following you?"

Chip didn't notice we stopped, and flew on ahead.

"What something?"

"…I had to lose it while making my way into Shamar… after I took a jetpack to use for getting over her in the first place…" She looked down, and I felt for a moment that she wanted to get out of my arms.

I held my grip tighter, and she became startled, looking up at me and realizing I was looking at her with a very serious look, one she probably rarely sees from me.

I don't know… this strange sense of protection came over me. I mean, I've felt it before when Amy was in danger and I needed to rescue her.. but this felt…

_Hostile._

_Maybe cause this time, I wasn't there for her?_

_How could I be… she would of… she would have seen…_

_**What I've **__**become**__._

Amy remained silent, looking into my eyes, I feared she may have just read my mind…

"I'm alright Sonic. I fought it off long enough to out maneuver it and finally lose it to get some sleep." She did look exhausted… especially when we found her.

_With her hammer still in hand._

"Amy…"

"It was huge," she began, cutting me off from trying to say I was sorry I wasn't there. I let her cut me off though, it was hard to express myself, and even more so I was kinda.. sort of shy when trying to show her I cared about her. Heck, even the little dates she pulls me on are sometimes hard to handle. Then again… she cuts me off there too… "Red and dark blue.. yellow eyes, it's like a panther with an ape's body… massive mouth and matching fangs.. but it has a wolves sound, and ears…"

"So it was a mixture than…"

I looked away, could this creature…

Be like my other form?

No doubt in my mind now!

If Amy saw the werehog, she would be terrified. I HAVE to keep it a secret from her!

"Yes… something odd, and very scary." She leaned her head into my chest again, trying to hide a bit of her face from me. "I was brave though.." she stated, and I felt my heart almost come to my throat, stopping me from speaking any further. "I fought and was stronger. At least.. I thought so. I did keep it away though… but if it weren't for daybreak coming soon, it may have kept hunting me until I was to sleep-deprived to fight."

That scenario frightened me, and shook my whole body to its core.

"… are you… proud of me?" Amy looked back at me, I could see the fear that lingered in her eyes, but also the pleading, the pleading to be praised and given some comfort from me.

I… I didn't know what else to do.

I held her closer to me and placed my forehead gentle on hers, so that we were closer than ever now.

"You did well… I'm glad your safe."

She giggled, and I could see tears forming in her eyes.

I was scared for her though.

If that thing really was hunting her, would it stop? Seeing as she wasn't in Shamar anymore?

I felt such guilt. I wanted to be there for her. I'm her _hero_ after all… if I can't rush in and rescue her in the nick of time, who will?

Chip came blazing back, huffing and puffing, as I had already moved my head away from hers.

"Chip! Good to see you again." I teased. I need a break from all this remorse and fear.

"You could have said something! Anything! 'Oh, hey, Chip! We stopped a moment! Come on back, buddy!' like, anything at all!" Chip seemed to rant to me.

"Haha, sorry Chip. We were having an important conversation." Alright, so I was a little guilty for that, I hadn't called Chip on purpose. I wanted a moment to talk to Amy and let her say what she needed to _**without**_ Chip commenting to teasing us.

"Hmph, well, your lucky I went ahead." He folded his arms, seeming cheery and full of himself.

"Huh..?"

I heard a plane in the distance, and then Tails swooped down from behind Chip and flew right over us.

"Tails!"

"Haha! He was searching for Amy too! Before he just so happened to see me flying by." Tails rubbed his nose, and did a little spin and pose. He seemed very proud of himself as he thumbs up'd himself and open grinned.

"Good work, buddy!" I winked to him, and he bowed.

"All in a day's work, for milady!" he looked up and winked to Amy, who gave him a wink back and then blew him a kiss.

I was a little surprised she did that gesture, leaning away from her and shaking my head at her silliness, but Chip played along and turned around, his tongue out as if he was hit by cupid's arrow, and looked droopy eyed.

He held his chest and then seemed to fake making an incision in his chest, pulling out his beating heart which he showed through pulsing of his hand, and then tried to shyly present it to Amy.

Alright, I was surrounded by over dramatic _children_!

Amy laughed and pretended to take the heart, as I finally moved her away from Chip.

"Alright, Alright! Now let's catch up with Tails!" I shouted out, fed up with all there play and worried about a few more important matters.

Though I have to admit…

That was pretty funny.

I smiled and just shook my head.

Silly, silly people.

(It's been a long time since I wrote a story in Sonic's point of view, how do you guys like it? XD He called Amy cute… but not that cute!… lol!)


	2. Chapter 2

Were-Nights

Ch. 2

By: Cutegirlmayra (Gotta finish this up! :D )

I had just gotten to the landing site where Tails was getting out of the X-Tornado. "Tails!" I called to him.

"Sonic! And Amy too!" He flew over and then ran the rest of the way to us. I set Amy down and we greeted him together.

"I was so worried when your communicator faded out!" Tails hugged Amy first, as she smiled and squeezed him back.

"I'm sorry! The monsters that spring up at night were following me, and when I went to call you, the batteries were dead…" She let him go, and he looked to her with worry.

"Oh… so that's what happened.. you must have been pretty scared then.."

She slowly nodded her head, but then drew a weak smile on her face and stated, "I-it's alright. I made it, and that's all that really matters." She looked to me, but I couldn't hide my concern either.

She really was very brave… and strong for surviving that all night.

Me and Tails did our greeting with a high five, "Think you can get us back to Professor Pickles?" I asked him.

"Uhh… about that." Tails put his two fingers together, as his tails wagged once. "I kinda… have been flying everywhere over Shamar looking for Amy… I don't have enough gas to get us all the way there. But I can get you _half way_ there!" he cheered up a bit, but my face was slowly turning to restrained horror after his next words. "It may take another night to get to Spagonia…"

ANOTHER NIGHT..?!

"Told ya so." Chip flew in the air on his back, kicking and stroking the air as if he was swimming, saying the words as if he was rubbing it in.

I was growing upset by his attitude, but I couldn't say anything like that now.

"Tails, is there anyway-"

"Sorry Sonic. Once I drop you off in the forest, your on your own." He stated.

We got started to mount the X-Tornado, when I got into the backseat.

Amy tilted her head at my behavior, and called out to me from in front. "Why are you not going on the wings like usual, Sonic?"

I flinched, and Tails looked back and started to say, "Well, when night comes, he'll be too big to-"

When she looked to him, I started to make obscure gestures to Tails to not say a word, as he suddenly started to slur his words.

"tooooooo-I mean, big as in … uh.. the wind! The wind picks up when we get closer to the other region and I Sonic's mass would be flung off like a leaf! Haha…" he had a sweat drop on the side of his face, and chuckled nervously. When Amy looked back to me, he gestured that he didn't understand why I made him say that. A shrug with a questioning and almost 'What the heck was that all about!?' look on his face.

"See, Amy? Best not too." I stated, leaning back in my seat. Chip flew in my cockpit, as Amy started to get up.

"I want to sit with you too then!" she cheerfully started coming over.

"NOOO!" we both stated, me and Tails, as Tails got up and stood in the driver's cockpit and I just held my hand up to her, pushing back against the seat.

"Uhh…" Tails tried to think of another excuse, as Amy looked to both of us in bewildered confusion.

"Well why not?"

"It's… not enough room." Tails admitted, which was the honest truth. If I transformed inside the plane, then she'd be squished AND see me!

"He'll be big _then_." Chip sassily spat out, holding his chin up over the side of the plane with his arm up to support it.

I pushed him back in and glared at him.

Amy sat back in her seat, still unsure of our logic and just pouted, crossing her arms. "I think you two are making excuses just because you don't want me to sit with Sonic.. Hmph!" she puffed up a side of her cheek and turned it away from us.

Both me and Tails awkwardly giggled.

"Sorry, only I can sit on Sonic's lap!" Chip plopped right down and kicked his legs on the edge of my legs, as I just shook my head at his words.

Tails flew as fast as he could, trying to get to the forest before nightfall.

The sun was almost gone, and I could feel the dark energy inside me start rising.

How much longer…?

Tails finally looked to see the sun about to set, and sighed. "I'm gonna land!"

He probably had only enough fuel to get him to the nearest city he could, and didn't have time to take us any further.

We landed and I helped Amy out, but didn't look at her. She would see… she had too now..

There was nothing I could do..

"Thanks, Tails." I gave him a sad look as he made a face that matched mine.

"It'll be okay." He stated. "I promise." He looked to Amy, and smiled. He must have had faith in Amy, that she wouldn't be afraid of me.

He got back in his plane and took off, as I tried to avoid Amy and keep a steady pace ahead of her.

"….Sonic!" Chip looked back to see Amy looking down sadly, glancing at me a few times and then sighing quietly. "I think your making her feel bad…" He admitted, whispering to me as I dared to only give a quick peek over my shoulder at her, and noticed how forlorn and alone she looked. She took her hand and gripped gently her other arm, and that kinda killed me how I was being forced to treat her.

"I can't do anything, Chip!" I was growing upset with myself. Amy didn't deserve this… If it weren't for my werehog form!

I gripped my fist.

There was no way I could race the sun long enough to get anywhere nearer to Spagonia… she would _HAVE_ to see me…

'…she'll never see me the same…'

_Don't start._

'I'll be nothing but a monster to her!'

_That's enough!_

'She's never accept me… not after a creature like me was hunting her down before…'

_That creature…_

I heard a ruffle of leaves, and saw the sun barely visible over the trees and hills.

Suddenly, a ton of dark mist appeared on the ground.

"Sonic!" Amy ran to me and rammed into my back.

"Wa-Ah!" I almost stumbled forward, but I caught myself and held a hand out over her. Even with night approaching,… I can't let Amy get hurt!

The chameleon looking creatures sprang up, the normal bad guys it seemed, but no creature like Amy described…

"Is he here?" I asked her, holding up my fist and getting ready to fight.

Chip flew up on the other side of me, punching and kicking the air, looking ready to fight too.

_Though he never did…._

"N-..no.." she admitted, and I felt the darkness inside me start coming up, as my body started to mist it out. I looked up, and saw the moon rising, and the sun finally fallen over the horizon.

"C…Chip!" I shouted out, gripping my head. "Get her away from me!" I pushed Amy away, as she looked startled.

Chip looked to me and nodded, flying over to Amy and helping push her even farther from me. "Come on, Amy! You have to hide!" he stated, and shoved her over behind a bush.

"What's going on?! Why can't I be with Sonic?" Her words almost hurt me, even with the pain that was coming from my chest being almost unbearable. Her words were worst…

"Amy, this is what I was trying to tell you.." Chip and Amy watched, as her eyes widened to see me start morphing, my head hanging low as I shook it, my hands piercing through my gloves, and my shoes forming spikes on them.

I finally let out a roar, and opened myself up as the power overcame me, the dark monster that Eggman had created in me had emerged, and I fell to my hands, gasping.

Amy covered her mouth, seeing what had become of me… as I looked to her, breathing hard and my eyes showing my grief and misery. I looked away from her, I couldn't bare to try and see what was in her eyes…

Nothing but a…

But a _monster_.

The creatures had waited for me to change long enough, as they jumped on me, two on my back and one trying to square off against me from the front.

I roared again and shook them loose, grabbing one from my back and throwing him out to the one in front of me. Swinging wildly, I let my frustrations go and knew I had to fight to keep us all safe anyway.

If she saw…

_Then she saw._

There was nothing I could do about it now!

I had a battle to win!

I jumped over and stomped on a few that were trying to get away, before running like an animal at a few to the sidelines and smashing the ground in a rhythmic way, as the surrounding creatures all lost their footing and fell down.

Chip held onto the side of Amy's face, as he slowly turned from the sight and looked to Amy.

I swung my arm long and hard behind me, stretching out to hit a ton of them off the ground and into the air. Then I hurried to grab each one and him to me and down, with both arms.

"That's one of his new abilities." Chip spoke out, and looked back to me, as if trying to explain to Amy what was going on. "Dark Gaia's powers are within him, causing him to take on this form.

Amy must have been listening, but she looked pretty entranced by what was going on before her.

I finally stopped as the creatures faded to dark mist, and looked to her, not sure what to say or do or anything…

"A..Amy.." I reached for her, taking a step as if to explain it was still me inside… still… your hero…

I looked away, and swiftly started to run off.

"..!" She leapt to her feet, looking off after me.

"_I think he's scared…" Chip spoke out, and looked to Amy. "He thinks you'll view him differently now."_

_Amy didn't even look to Chip, as she ran off after Sonic, only taking a moment to absorb what Chip had said._

_Chip slowly flew up to where she once stood, and sighed. "If ever a beast could be loved, it would be by you, Amy…"_

_Chip suddenly heard a crack of a twig behind him, and jolted._

_His wings fluttered softly as he looked around, terrified._

_His eyes suddenly grew as he rolled his eyes up, his mouth gaping at the size of the shadow that stood before him._

_A loud howl was heard, as Chip fainted from terrified shock and fell to the ground._

-Within the deeper parts of the forest-

I ran as fast as my limbs could carry me, before hearing my name being called from behind me.

I stopped and flung my head up and turned to look behind me.

Amy…

Was she… following me?

A moment of hope took hold in my heart.

I stepped a moment forward, smiling, before…

She may just want an explanation…

She did see me before, and I didn't say anything…

But to be honest, she never let me.

I looked back that way, before shying back, seeing she had caught up and was slowing her pace down, looking up at me from a ways.

"… It was you!" she shouted out, shaking her head down as if to gesture to me. Her arms were down by her sides, and she looked back and forth with her eyes from left to right. "I met you in the alley way… and you saved me from that crazy night party!" she looked back up at me. "Why didn't you say anything?" She looked hurt, and I could understand why but…

"Uh… I… Um.." I scratched the back of my head, looking away.

"…The other thing I wanted to tell you was that Professor Pickle told me it was you…"

My eyes widened, and I looked back to her.

She knew the whole time..?

"I wanted you to tell me though… I wanted to… make sure, that was you." she placed a hand up to her chest, and looked down again. "I… I felt like it had to be. When you saved me that second time… when you picked me up and I turned to see you. You looked away, and I felt in my heart that my first feeling, back in that alley way, was right…"

"-for once." She continued her last sentence, but the pause between the two made me chuckle slightly, as she puffed up her cheek and looked up at me.

"Don't laugh!"

"But… uh.. your… right." I just decided to agree, looking away and keeping my hands on my hips, kicking the ground.

"…Your voice is different." She stated.

"Y-yeah.." Well no duh, Amy. Everything is different!

"…Your shoes are different… and your hands." She started to walk up to me, and grabbed one of my hands. I twitched, not sure what she was doing.

"Ah…" I was worried she may scratch herself on one of my huge and sharp claws, but she dodged it well and just touched the palm of my hand. I looked away, scratching my nose and tapping my foot to the side, looking up at the moon.

"Even your eyes…" she put my hand down and reached for my muzzle, making me turn wide eyed again as she pulled it toward her. "But you know what?" she giggled, smiling as I was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I can still see my Sonic." She stated, and I felt my whole body relax under her touch with just those words.

"You may have changed, Sonic… and I do admit, I prefer your other form more than this one.." she let my muzzle go and touched my new fluffy chest, playing with the fur as she puffed it and swiped it upward.

I quickly stoked it down with one hand and one stroke as I leaned in and kinda looked at her unamused.

She giggled, knowing I probably didn't like how she was fiddling with it.

"But that doesn't mean I could ever love you less… or think differently of you." she placed her hands to the side of my shoulders. I leaned my head back, trying to see her better, since she was getting so close.

"I know you would never hurt me, and I know you'll always be there for me. So… Don't be afraid, Sonic. I'll love you no matter WHAT you look like! Hehe!" she hugged me and I just let my arms move up, looking down at her.

She really just took all my fears I had about her seeing me away… she accepted me without a moment's hesitation, even being a little shocked at first she still was willing to even HUG me. She couldn't have been scared… she didn't seem to be…

Before I could respond, feeling my eyelids fall gently and wanting to hug her back I heard a large howl in the distance, and something felt off. "What was that?" I moved her away and to the side of me, having my huge gorilla arm hang protectively up in front of her, like I did when I was me… but this time it looked more animalistic… I guess.

We both jumped back, as a creature about the size of me leapt out of the bushes. In his mouth… was Chip!

"Oh my gosh!" Amy covered her mouth again, pure horror in her mouth.

"Chip!" I growled and snarled, pushing Amy gently back as I approached the monster. "Give him back!" I growled out.

The creature spat him out in front of me, and I used my elastic arm to reach out and grab Chip before he hit the ground, and then I dropped him into Amy's arms.

"Sonic! Sonic that's him! That's the monster that was hunting me last night!" she called out.

"What?" I turned to look at her, and the second I did, the monster tackled me, and we both rolled down the path that lead downward to an small open plain with only three trees spread out in it.

"Sonic!" Amy called, and raced after me, holding Chip like a baby, and keeping him on her shoulder. "Oh, Chip… Chip wake up!" she looked to the side of her to see him, but he was still completely knocked out.

I spiked my claws into it's back and tugged on his hide. The creature really did look just like Amy described it! It was glowing red like volcano streams of lava, with yellow eyes and a panther head and legs. It's body was more like an ape, similar to mine in size, and it's claws massive, a little to big for it's paws. It was dark blue and had large, pointed ears like a wolf, and howled like one too. It's tail had a spike at the end of it, looking like a dagger curved just slightly to make it a deadly blade.

I kicked it off of me, and it quickly regained it's footing and shot it's tail out at me. The tail had the same ability as my arms, as it stretched forward like a scorpions tail. I was able to dodge it's spiked lunges, before the body leapt forward and took me down again.

This time I used the momentum to kick it off again and fly up with it. So when we came down, I could stomp on it with my spiked shoes and be on top.

The creature whimpered slightly before growling like a panthers roar mixed with a wolves growl, and scratched me off of it.

I rolled and then shot a punch at it.

It grabbed my arm with it's stretchy tail and wrapped it around it.

"Huh?" I tried to tug it back but it was keeping my hand where it was.

I suddenly knew what was gonna happen. "Uh-oh…"

I was sprung forward to my hand, as the monster rose up and clawed me again, getting a few combos off as it then threw me over it and let go of my arm.

I was on the ground now, trying to get up before I fell again.

It wagged it's tail, before hearing Amy shout out a horrified sound. "Sonic! Ohh.. Are you alright! Sonic! Get up!"

It started to crawl towards her, as she cried out again, and placed her arms protectively over Chip's body, walking back before tripping over a shinny trunk of a fallen tree.

It lurked in front of her for a moment, turning it's head up and to the side and then down as it got ready to pounce.

It sprung up, growling and roaring a strange mix of cat and dog before I shot my arm at it, grabbing it's head as it flailed a moment towards Amy before being flung back to me.

"I don't think so." I smiled, and already had wound up my other arm and formed a fist. It's eyes grew big as I punched it so hard it flew way out and howled it's misery as it fell quite some ways away.

"Hmph." I snorted out a huff of air, and ran towards Amy. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah… but Chip…" she looked down at Chip, and my heart sank a bit. With the adeline leaving me quickly I started to get down to her level and gently got him out of her arms.

She got up a ways, but her legs still remained down. she was probably hurt a bit on her ankles or something, but was more concerned about Chip as she looked back to me to see if I had helped any.

"Come on buddy… wake up!" I moved him left and right, rotating him, before finally shaking him.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out.

"Don't worry, he's done this before!" I assured her, as he slowly started blinking his eyes, before jolting upward in fright and fainting again. I sighed, and carried him over to a steam of water.

I stretched my hand out, and dipped his head in the water a few times, before he finally shot to life and started shouting. "I'm-" Splash. "A-" Splash. "WAKE NOW!" he kicked and tried to get out of my grasp.

I let him go as his wet head flung upwards after being dunk upside down and shook himself off.

He flew up to space between my eyes and glared at me. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT DO THAT!"

I shrugged. "You don't wake up any other way…" I stated. "I'm just glad there was a bucket catching leaks in that haunted house or you'd have been out till the end of time."

Amy sighed in relief, and laughed at my words. "I'm just glad he's alright."

Chip moved away from me and looked over my shoulder, Seeing Amy on the ground, as he made an open grin and threw his arms out in front of him.

"Amy!" He dashed to her, and hugged her close. "You're not afraid of Sonic! And the monster didn't eat you! I'm so glad!" he must of put two and two together, getting the four. (2 and 2 together? Getting the 4? Get it? Lol xD)

"Yeah… seems I was wrong to think she would be afraid of me." I folded my arms, before getting awkward and letting them hand down again. I looked away from her…

"Oh Sonic.." She got up, releasing Chip to fly around again as she made her way to me.

"Ah!" she fell though, gripping her ankles.

So I was right!

I reached for her but she had already knelt down to touch her ankle.

"Oh no! You really are hurt! You're gonna die! And it's all fault!" Chip started to have a panic attack in the air, flailing and circling around and about before I reached up and used my two fingers to pinch his head and hold him there.

"She stumbled back onto a log trying to keep you safe, she's just a bit hurt is all." I let him go and turned my attention back to Amy.

Bending down, I offered her my hand. "You can ride on me till we reach Spagonia."

Her face looked into mine and she smiled kindly. "Thank you… Sonic." She tilted her head, closed her eyes, and smiled.

That's when I knew I was still Sonic in her eyes, the real me, with the form I was meant to have.

I took hold of her hand and swung her up to my back. She made a 'Whoo-hoo' noise as she giggled and positioned herself up a little more.

"Hang on." I instructed, and dashed forward.

It was a long ways away still, and with my speed halved, there was no way we'd get there before morning came.

After a while of racing, Chip started to have a hard time staying awake. He would be flying next to me, then his head would sink down and you'd hear faint snoring, before he'd start slowly flying off screen, before racing back and shaking his head.

He suddenly got an idea, and snapped his fingers up, "Ah-ha!" he pulled out some chocolate and bit down a huge bite. He then put it away and chewed.

Thinking the sugar would last him it seems. I looked to him and then doubtingly up to Amy, who matched my look as we both looked back at Chip.

"I think it's best we take a break." I stated, and slowed my run down.

I pulled down some leaves and made a small 'nest' looking thing, and gently reached up to help Amy down.

She giggled and came down, tapping her foot down to see if the pain was gone.

"Better?" I asked.

"Em-hmm. Much better!" She nodded, and then looked up to me and grinned.

I smiled back, she was being herself around me, that's good…

I guess I really didn't have anything to fear.

"Hehe, before we go to bed, let's talk a bit!" She spun around a moment and didn't seem tried at all.

"Aren't you even a little tried?" Chip asked, yawning and laying on the leaf bed I just made.

"Not really!" She seemed to be lying a bit. "I just really want to know what's been happening, plus, I slept a little on Sonic's back."

Me and Chip dropped our heads for comedic effect.

"But anyway, I really want to try something out!" She took my hands and pulled me away from Chip.

"H-he-hey!" I was dragged away by her again, even in this form.

"W-what are you thinking, Amy?" I asked, as she held my hands out in front of her.

"I want to dance!" She cheerfully declared, and swung my arms back and forth.

"W-what!?"

"Dance?!" Chip's head shot up, and he sneered. "Oh.. I get it." He rolled to his side and put his hand up to hold up his head, and then lifted a knee up. "You haven't seen your girlfriend in a long time, she's obviously gonna want to spend some _romantic _time with you. It IS late out now… and since there IS company, she has no choice but to ask this of you, right?"

"What!? Chip, that's not-" I tried to scold him, looking back with a glare as he just started laughing, holding his stomach and kicking leafs up as he rolled around on his back.

"Don't worry about him." Amy stated, though I was sure she might of agreed with Chip.

Exhausted by her usual antics, I just let her do what she wanted, and lowered my eyelids in unamusement as she started to dance with me.

"W-whoah..!" my legs were too short to really do what I could have done if I was just normal me again. I had to adjust with baby steps and long arm movements to help her dance.

Chip sighed, "Like Beauty and the Beast… oh! Don't step on her toes now, Sonic! Not with those spikes! Hahaha!"

I groaned from the side of my mouth, not liking his teasing commentary, as Amy just giggled.

"Come on, Sonic! At least _try _and have fun with this!"

"…Why are we doing this again?"

She laughed, "Are you trying to put me to sleep with this boring choreography?" she spun back, and moved her back to face me and moved back and forth, before spinning out and jumping up to my chest.

I leaned back, and she was able to actually just sit right there for a moment, before jumping down, spinning once again, and striking a pose.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh, that's how you want it, eh?" I haven't really just, had fun or anything since this whole mess began… it uh… might not be _so bad _to loosen up a bit.

Try this!

I spun her out, making her shout out a 'woah-oah-oah!' as I used my stretchy arm ability to keep spinning her before letting her kick a leg up and pose. With that, I wrapped my arm around her a few times before pulling her back and then shooting her out again.

"Yeah!" she striked around pose, but this time her hand out and her eyes spinning with dizziness. "Now..thi-is-is is more li-ik-ike it!".

I laughed softly, and pulled her back as we started to do more elaborate dancing.

Chip started clapping his hands to a beat, and whistling as we just goofed off.

Finally,… finally I didn't feel so awkward in this form around her anymore.

I didn't think about how could I hurt her.

I didn't think about what she thought of me fighting so ferociously like that.

I didn't think of her fear stricken eyes or how she may have feared me.

I could only see her smile, and the only thought I had was to try a double flip in the air, have her land on my back and roll while I grabbed her hand and spun her back and dipped her.

I have to admit, sometimes, Amy can be fun to have around.

"Bravo! Encore!" Chip clapped for us as I helped her up from my dip and scratched embarrassedly behind my head, looking away from Chip as Amy curtsied and looked up to me with her hands on her mouth, swaying back and forth.

"You two make a lovely, however odd, couple!" Chip looked to me when he said 'Odd' and then flew to Amy. "Me next! Me-yaaawwn- next…" his eyes drooped again.

"Looks like that sugar rush just ended, you should get some sleep. I'll dance with you tomorrow!" She smiled, and her charm won him over as she curled up in her hands.

"Okay.. but I get to sleep with you tonight." He yawned again, as I twitched while making my way over to leaf bed.

I shook my head and glared down at Chip's behavior, before thinking he was wasn't meaning anything by it and laid down.

Amy lay near my belly as she placed Chip in her arms. "Comfy?" She asked.

"Yes." We both said.

She looked up at me, realizing I had answered too, and giggled, leaning her back against me and stroking my arm.

"Thanks… Sonic. I really needed to let go and just goof of for a minute." She admitted, and I realized it wasn't all for me, dancing like that.

"Oh… uh… sure. I needed that as well." I chuckled out. "Besides, your pretty good at a quick step improv." I teased her.

"Hehe, I wouldn't really call that a quick step… but I get what you mean, and thank you. Your pretty good with your stretchy arm ability!" she patted my arm, and I moved it, groaning a bit.

"It could have been better in my normal form.." I grumbled.

She looked sadly at me, and then giggled as she scooted more towards my face.

"Well, we couldn't have done some of those fun moves in that form. But… maybe you can take me on a date where you can dance with me after all this!" she giggled. "We could have chilidogs and stuff.." She lowered her voice when saying that, gently rubbing Chip's ear as if to pet him. She must have said that hoping it would convince me more to say yes.

And for once…

"Maybe…" I didn't want to give her a definitive answer. After all! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! You never know what could come up when you're me!

A new adventure around every corner… Heh, why make plans when the possibilities of a new day might pass you by?

Amy looked back at me, an open adorable smile and a hope radiating in her eyes. "Really!? You'll think about it?"

….I could always skip those possibilities… at least… for one day…

_With her…_

"Yeah. We'll see." I smiled, and took my arm and moved it over her, pulling her closer before taking a big breath in and sighing out, ready to sleep.

She wiggled in as much as she could, and smiled, before yawning gently and closing her eyes as I used my hand to be her pillow.

One quick glance up…

I moved my head up and looked at her and Chip, peacefully sound asleep, and looked to sky.

The moon was still high up there… how long would it take to get to Spagonia?

For once, … I seemed to want this adventure to end.

I was kinda excited for the adventure afterwards…

(Lead in to Sonic and the Black Knight? Lol, I remembered he promised her a date so I thought I'd mention he kinda did want to go on that date. Which MEEEANSS~ that Amy and him were going to go dancing after the chilidogs~ She must have been pretty upset when she thought he had forgotten… am I right? ;D )


	3. Chapter 3

Were-Nights

Ch. 3

By: Cutegirlmayra (The Italics represent 3rd person… if you haven't figured that out yet XD Also, this is the last chapter :) )

_The morning dawned and Amy slowly stirred in her sleep. Instead of a hulk of fluff behind her now, there was just a regular sized lump of mass. She twitched her eyes a bit, and slowly opened them, stirring back to her other position._

_Blinking her eyes opened, she slightly looked puzzled by an arm over her, and looking down, Chip being sound asleep and drooling just to the side of his mouth._

_She gasped, but quietly as to not disturb the boys, and shifted herself back to turn to see Sonic back in his original form, breathing softly, but with an open mouth. His nose twitched a moment, before he was back to his silent snoring._

_She kept in a high pitch squee, never before being able to spend a night with the legendary hero like this, she was just glad he let her close to her._

_The fact that his arm was around her didn't help her calm down either, but she just went back into her old position and pretended to still be sleeping. Holding in the moment as long as she possibly could…_

I felt a shift… and blinked my eyes open.

_Eek!_

I mentally screamed as I removed my arm from over Amy's body, wincing when I realized I had just slept by her for a night.

That's odd… in my other form, I didn't really think much of it… maybe because I didn't really feel myself and that it wasn't much of a problem. She was cold, after all… but still!

I slowly moved away from her, and then bolted back and up against a tree, breathing hard.

'Phew… that was close. If she had woken up… she may have gotten the assumption she could do that every night!'

I looked up and revealed an awkward expression at my thought, smiling goofily as I wasn't sure how to handle the situation if that were to occur…

I then heard a small 'Emm' come from Amy,… was she waking up?

Curious, I started to slowly approach Amy. Crawling almost as to not make much sound before peering over her.

She looked pretty…peaceful.

I looked away.

Okay, fine. She's pretty! But that doesn't change anything!

I looked back, but made sure I mentally knew that I was just making sure she was okay.

Well… she's looked fine to me.

And Chip was… Chip.

I silently let out a chuckle. My two very best friends were safe and sound, and seemed to have a goodnight's rest.

I moved away from peering over her and sighed, stretching and looking up at the sun.

I was shocked! Leaning slightly away at the surprise of seeing the sun _already_ so high in the sky worried me.

We slept till the afternoon!?

We're we that tried!? Or just really comfortable?!

I was surprised I could sleep so well around Amy… but eh, I'll think about that fact later. I'm sure it was just my other form, for some reason, I feel like someone different in that form.

That's why it was nice to know Amy still saw the real me within that furry mess… She really knew the rights words to say to a guy in need like that.

I really did need those words… but I wonder if she could just… tell I needed that?

'Could she read me that well?'

It was a little scary to think that.

Looking back at her, I knew we had to move before we wasted anymore daylight.

"Amy…Chip. Time to rise and shine, guys." I gently shook Amy's shoulder, and then poked Chip's side to rock him a bit out of his sleep.

Amy yawned, and looked up to me, "Good morning, Sonic." She sweetly sang out, but I wasn't really expecting how sweet that would be, and shyed away.

"Er… Uh… More like afternoon…" I looked up at the sky, and she followed my gaze to the sun, and gasped.

"It's that late already?!" she said in surprise, almost as much as mine was.

I folded my arms, smiling. "Yep, and if we don't move soon, we'll lose the light." I then looked back to Chip, kicking his legs and turning himself the other way, seeming to refuse to get up just yet. "Come on, Chip. The night's over."

Chip tried to curl himself up, smacking his lips as he tried to stay asleep.

Amy giggled, as I just moaned out my disappointment and shook my head.

Amy then leaned down next to Chip's ear, and gently seemed to whisper. "Time to wake up~" she kissed his cheek, and Chip's cheeks lit up with some funny looking pink on them.

He wiggled his body around to get more comfortable. "Five more minutes mom…"

Amy laughed again. "No, no, little chipper! You have to get up, or no _**chocolate **_for you." she teased.

"Huh?" I looked to Amy, how did she know Chip liked choclate..? "But how..?"

"He talks in his sleep." She looked back to me, and almost cooed out the words. What was she trying to do, be charming?

Oh…

I see how it is.

I narrowed my eyes, and continued to keep my arms folded, lowering my head down into it now.

'You think you can charm me into letting you sleep next to me any night you so please? Yah… I don't think so.'

Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't fall for a pair of big, green eyes like that, sweetheart.

I huffed and looked away.

I'm not _that _dense.

I see your game, here.

And I'm not playing!

Amy didn't seem to see my reaction to her _plays _which I knew she was purposefully doing! And moved on to carefully pick Chip up in her hands. She cradled him, and smiled, almost like a mother to a sleeping child.

"I'll carry him. Who states that we all have to get up, hmm?" she seemed to be defending the little guy, and I just turned away, a bit upset…

I huffed and got up, dusting myself off.

"Let's just get a move on." I offered her my hand.

_Sonic seemed to be acting strange around Amy, and she didn't know why. She wasn't doing anything wrong, was she? She was just trying to help Chip… he looked tried, after all._

"Uhh… R-right." She took my hand, seeming nervous for some reason around me, as I looked down at her, nonchalantly, and helped her up. "Is everything… okay Sonic?"

Oh yeah, the innocent girl act. Like you don't _know _what your doing. Ha, very funny Amy! I see what's happening, and no 'cute Amy' act is gonna change my mind about you!

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I spat out, picking her up and carrying her bridal style towards the way of Spagonia.

She looked up at me, still pretending to be confused,… wait, is that worry? Aw, now she thinks she can play the 'I don't know what your talking about' dumb act, eh? Two can play at that game!

"W-well… if you say so." She looked ahead, and then down to Chip where I heard her whisper.

"He really does get cranky in the morning...But not at night, like you said."

I glared down and pouted at her. Like I _**totally **_didn't hear that?!

Pfft, yeah right. Get real, Amy. You're not THAT cute.

-Time skip-

We weren't very far out of Spagonia's area, and I already had transformed back into the werehog. We really did oversleep… I should have been there by now and just dropped Amy off!

However, Since I couldn't run very fast in this form, still carrying Amy bridal style, I decided to tuck her under me, using one of my big arms, and hold her up against me while I ran. This still gave me three limbs to run with, so I could still at least get there at a decent speed.

Well, heh… decent for most, anyway…

Still too slow for my taste.

Chip had woken up a while back, and was happily flying along side me, always checking under my chest to see Amy, who clung to me and still seemed to keep up her act she was playing…

"Don't worry Amy!" Chip chimed out, dashing over to the side where her face was looking out from, still pressed up against me as I ran. "We'll be in Spagonia in no time!"

"Actually,.." I grinned, as buildings started to appear in the distance. "We're here now." I looked down, as Amy seemed to beam and look out to see what I was looking at.

"Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "It's so close now!"

"Yep." I flung her up to my back, so I could sprint the rest of the way.

"Aw… but this means we have to say goodbye…" Chip thought outloud, and I looked up to him.

Yeah…

A bit of my old freedom wouldn't hurt, right?

Then why… was I kinda sad?

She had to go, I mean, it was too dangerous to keep her around.

But…

_Sonic began a flashback of Amy, spending this time with her, and dancing… Amy looked down, not sure why he held his head so low, not even really looking where he was going._

"Sonic… are you… alright?" She patted the top of my head, and gently rubbed it.

I jolted my head up, and looked around, "H-huh?" I turned back to her, and pouted. "I'm fine." I stated, and just shook my head.

'Why am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me? Get it together, Sonic! You're falling for her 'cutesy wutesy' act again!'

_But… maybe it's not that?_

'She's just trying to hard again… that's all. And it's not gonna work!'

_What if… I'm just seeing her… differently?_

I couldn't be noticing her _any differently_ though… I mean, she seems the same just…

_Different._

_A weird different._

_A different I don't like…_

_But not entirely in a bad way…_

"..?" Chip swooped in and flipped himself upside down, looking straight into my face. "Uhh… you okay, Sonic?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and grabbed one of his legs.

"H-hey!"

I moved him to the side of me and let him go. I didn't need him judging my behavior right now and then figuring it out only to tease me about it later.

I just had to move on.

Stop thinking about it.

Once Amy was gone, then everything should return to normal again.

Well, if finding Dark Gaia was anything normal… anyway.

As we entered Spagonia, I walked upright, and didn't even really care if Amy wanted to still hand on to my back or not.

But when she giggled, I stopped and tried to turn to look at her, but I couldn't. "H-hey!" I kept looking back and forth, but she kept moving her body so I couldn't see her. "Quit that!"

"Hehe, Got'cha!" She climbed up to my shoulders, now sitting on them and letting her feet hang out as she looked down at me.

"Heh." Got her at what? I decided not to bother with it and headed down the street to Professor Pickles's house when-

"…Do I have to go?"

The sadness in her usually cheery voice stopped me in my tracks, and I looked up at her. Putting one hand on her right leg, I used the other one to gesture up to her.

"Well, of course! That's been the plan from the get-go, Amy." I stated, but still saw the lingering stillness of her frame, as she slowly rolled her eyes to the side, and lowered her head to the top of my own.

"..Amy?" Chip flew up to her, and settled on my head as well, placing a hand lovingly on her own.

"I don't want to leave you guys… maybe I can help!" She seemed so lonely… at least, I guessed that was the case.

"You have to go, Amy. It's too dangerous for you to be on your own. And guessing how well you slept last night…" I swung an arm up and helped her dismount me, as I set her gently back down on the ground. "You weren't able to get a decent sleep the last time you were off on your own."

She turned to glare back at me, seeming to want to defend her position. "But I have you guys, now! I won't be exhausted if I fight along side you two!" She turned around with a spin, holding her hands up in fists and covered a bit of her face, looking to Chip and me. She must have been pretty determined to have this happen the whole time, poor thing…

"Amy.." I gently spoke out her name, but didn't really know what to say.

Chip looked up to see my concern, and apparently, my torn mind as I kinda liked the idea FOR ONCE of letting her tag along…

"Sonic has a lot on his plate right now, Amy." Chip flew down to her, hovering right in front of her. "I know this is sad to say goodbye… But we'll meet again! It's not like me and Sonic can stay away from ya anyway!" he made her smile as he chuckled. "We just want you to be safe. We can't have any distractions." He winked and waved a finger at her, as if trying to imitate me.

Couldn't have that.

"Yeah, Chip's enough as it is."

His eyes widened and he turned scornfully back at me.

Amy laughed again.

Chip sighed, turning his back yet again to me and addressing Amy again. "This is goodbye… Amy." Chip held up his tiny hand, as Amy wiped her eyes of any on-coming tears, and let him shake her pointer finger.

They both smiled for a moment, before Amy's lip started trembling, and she pulled him in. "Ohh! Why do I get this awful feeling I won't see you again, Chip!?" she cried out.

Chip just awkwardly laugh, kicking his feet for a moment to get out before just going lame and giving in. "I've got the same odd feeling, but I'm sure it's nothing. It just means we'll miss each other." He comforted her.

"Ehem." I cleared my throat, as Amy looked up to me.

I looked away, trying to show that I only did that cause I wanted to say goodbye too…

"Hehe! I _**know **_I'll be seeing you again, Sonic!" She charged me and jumped. I pretended it took me off guard, when really I wanted to say goodbye like this... "We still have that date! After all!" she smiled up at me, just hanging in my arms.

"Uhh… W-well, that was never definite." I stated, before looking back at her, seeing those sweet eyes grow to puppy dog eyes and her lower lip come up over the top one and start trembling.

Okay, she meant that MOVE! But was she really oblivious to that 'Good morning, Sonic' before hand?

"Ughh…" I groaned out, and showing through my gentle expression that I cared enough about that face to at least let the answer stay anonymous. "Goodnight Amy. I'll see you soon." I ruffled her hair, as she giggled and screamed, 'Hey! Quit it!' and I let her down.

"Good luck… Amy." Chip flew back to my side, but slowly, waving behind him, and looking to Amy with such sadness.

Was he really thinking he'll never see her again?

"Bye Chip, teehee! And I should be saying the same to you!" she waved, trying to put on a 'tough' face and smile through her sadness too.

We both started walking in the opposite direction… moving on… to the adventure ahead…

Till my ear flicked at a piece of cobble being knocked out of place, and falling down to the streets below after the several stone bricks it skimmed and bounced off, coming down the walls of the city.

I quickly turned around, "What..?" and then I saw a flicker of shadow through a fainted light, a…

_Tail._

I saw yellow eyes and a scream of red.

"AMY!" I roared out, dashing back to her.

But it was to late, the beast pounced from above.

"Son-AHHH!" Amy looked back to me, before up above her and yelling out in fear.

I got to her in time though, stopping and punching a fist up at it, knocking it back.

It got rolled back up, and started circling us, doing it's strange cry of both wolf and wild cat.

"Grr…" I growled out, how _**DARE **_it follow us here!

"S..Sonic.." Amy clung to the back of my arm, as I looked back to see her fear and concern.

"Don't worry." I stated. "I won't let it hurt you."

She nodded, and started to run back to Chip.

"Amy! No!" I would of let her go, but the beast had ran in front of her, roaring out and swiping at her, causing her to move back and run to me.

"It's trapped us!" She cried out, now up against me, where I held her with one of my arms, and glared toward the monster.

"Not for long!" I declared, as the monster still circled us, waiting for a move to be played…

I gently moved Amy closer under me, I didn't understand why it was targeting her, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Stay under me, and don't move unless I tell you too." I whispered to her.

She nodded, and smiled to me.

I nodded back, that smile gave me hope and strength, and that's all I needed…

Turning back to the monster, it grew impatience, a lot like me, as I turned to it, Amy moving her back against me, and looking at the creature with not fear, but anticipation.

It finally did spring at us, leaping through the air with its powerful roar of thunder as I matched it with my own roar of hurricanes.

It swiped and scraped one arm, before I was able to slam it down and away with my other.

I shifted my steps, and Amy followed, trying to do as I told her to and stay close.

The beast got up, shaking it's head from the impact, and widened it's glowing yellow eyes that shined in the darkness, and having that same red stream real quick through his body, before it faded again and he launched himself back at me.

This time he fooled me, I went for another punch but he ran up my arm, and used his tail to swipe Amy out from underneath me.

It all happened so quickly, yet it felt like everything was moving in slow motion.

He then turned before jumping off my back to bite down on my shoulder, trying to maybe cripple my arm as his fangs tried to get my arm out of the socket.

Thankfully, Amy summoned her hammer, having an arm free, and whacked it on the head. When it's jaw unlocked from the pain, I grabbed it's head and flung it down. I held it there, as Amy was still in trapped in his tail, swirled around her to hold her there.

"Let her go! Eruh! Uh! Eyah!" I slammed my fist down on it, but it still wouldn't release her. Instead, it took the hits and used it's stretchy ability on it's tail and lunged it's spike at me.

It pierced my chest a few time, I think three, as I released it from the ground and it bolted upright, before scratching my face. The scratch mark that remained there looked almost like a scar, as my anger truly doubled at that point.

Losing a bit of myself, and my humanity…(hedgehogity?) I went into a full rage.

It started to bolt off with Amy, as she cried back to me, "Sonic!"

It flung her out of it's tail swirl and onto the ground.

I stopped my sprint to her, shocked to see her get injured and treated so cruelly.

My eyes narrowed, there was _**no way this thing was living now…**_

My spines bristled up, and my fist tightened to the point that I couldn't even feel them anymore!

"Amy!" Chip flew out but not close enough to the battle scene. He couldn't do anything, and by the looks of his face, it was killing him. He held a trembling hand to his mouth, seeming to want to bite his nails but to shaken up to do it.

It tried to stomp on Amy, and then lifted its gorilla body to slam down its head and bite at her.

Amy rolled out of the way, crying out in fright.

I shot my arm at it, but the head just wiggled out of the ground and clamped down on it.

I cried out a howl of pain, as it took my arm and swung me around and around, quickly moving itself with the momentum and having me hit the wall of a nearby building establishment.

The wall crumbled underneath me, as I slowly pulled myself off it.

My energy was fading, even though the moon was high, and my rage was full.

Why was I not strong enough to take this thing down again? I should of finished it when I had the chance!

Shaking my head off and letting the stone crumble off the sides of me, I gripped my head, as my other arm supported me by leaning on the wall.

"Sonic!" Chip and Amy called to me, as the beast returned it's attention to Amy, and flung it's tail at her.

She jumped and dodged the first strike.

But its eyes just opened wide, as its eyes dilated in the pleasure of the kill ahead.

It striked again.

Amy took out her hammer, spinning to dodge the next attack and slammed her hammer on the tail now.

The monstrous beast arched back it's back, and howled with a odd panther-like roar.

Now the stream of red glowed and remained, streaming faster through it's body like neon lights in a race track.

Amy looked worried as it recoiled its tail, and pierced through her defenses, grabbing her hammer and wrapping its daggered scorpion tail and pulled her to it.

She resisted, as she dug her heels into the road, trying to pull back. "Sonic! Sonic help me!"

In my dizziness from the impact before I shook my head again, my eyes weren't able to focus, and I knew if I stepped forward I would be off balance.

"OOOHHHHH!" Chip kicked himself back, firing up as he launched himself at me. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He dug his fist into my cheek, looking determined to help me out of my pain induced trance, as I roared and barreled myself out to help Amy. "Chip to the rescue! Haha!" Chip held his fist up and spun around, striking a pose before withdrawing his hand to his chest and curling up. "Ow…owowowowwow!" he arched his back and kicked his feet in pain.

Guess I wasn't the only one feeling hurt now!

I took my fangs and bit down on the tail, making it howl and roar until I slammed my foot down on it to make a the tail straight and stiff. With every bit of power left in my good arm, I pressed my fingers together and swiped.

The tail turned into mist, being split in two.

"Sonic!" Amy was freed, now to _**take care of YOUUUU!**_

I stretched my arms out to either side of me, grabbing a lamppost to the side of me, my grip making it bend in half. My other to a large pillar, holding up a roman styled building.

I moved a few steps back and then launched myself at it, while it was distracted by the loss of it's tail. "_**RWWAAAHHHH!**_"

The beat down must have been brutal, but I wasn't really focusing. I was just punching at the speed of sound, lost in my animalistic furry.

I didn't stop when we came crashing to the ground either, I just kept at it! Until, finally, the beast crooked it's head back and let it fall to the side, tongue out and all, with the last bit of air leaving it, as it turned back into dark blue mist.

I huffed and puffed, before pounding my chest and roaring again. I WON! I DID IT! I-

"S-Sonic.." Amy breathed out, scared.

I stopped, still breathing hard, as I turned to her. "A..my?" I even sounded more animalistic now… what had happened to me!?

Amy reached a shaky hand out to my face, worry and tears being held back were the only things I could see… through my hazy, delusional gaze I realized what I had become.

_The same as that thing… I was a monster._

My face tightened, I was ashamed in front of her. How could I let her see me being so ruthless?! Even to protect her, now… now of all times, I really was the monster…

I looked away, pain written all over my face, as she reached a gentle hand out to me, and lifted my chin to her.

A gentle smile, a weak chuckle, and tears.

I wasn't a monster to her at all…

I was her _**hero.**_

_**And she wanted me to comfort her.**_

"You did it… you really did it, Sonic!" she spoke out with her emotions gripping at her throat, making her voice seem off. I embraced her at once, letting go of my own thoughts, and realizing they weren't her own.

She wasn't thinking anything on the lines of my own.

She was _**better**_ than I was giving her credit for… this whole time.

And Tails knew… Chip knew…

Why didn't I know?

Chip flew into the happy huddle, and wiggled himself into the hug, laughing and crying out, "We won! The wicked beast is dead! Chip, Amy, and Sonic! The Beast Slayers! Aiaiaiai!"

Heh, go team go.

I laughed at my own joke, and just let Chip do his thing.

Then…

Me and Amy's eyes locked on to one another's.

And the whole noise of gibber-gabber coming from Chip seemed to fade out into the distance, the night seemed bright, and my pain and even my thoughts seemed to just… drift away.

"So…" I started. "About that date…"

"Don't you _**DARE**_ tell me your canceling." She teased.

"Heh, not a chance." I gently let out, as we both laughed with one another.

"Uh.. Hey! What are you two laughing out? Weren't you listening to me? Guys? Guys!"

-A few minutes later-

"Ow! Amy that hurts!" Amy was applying some medicine on my scared face, some stabs in my chest, and another scratch on my arm.

We were now happily in the Professor's study, as he walked around, hands behind his back expect for the one that held a book out in front of him.

"Fascinating. Dark Gaia seems to have equipped himself with the most peculiar creatures, similar to how you are now, Sonic. Now, if my theory is correct, it was following Amy because of something she possessed, something valuable to Dark Gaia, perhaps?" He turned to Amy. "I could only think it was your miraculous skill of creating the perfect cucumber sandwiches this world over. But then again, I'm sure more sinister ideals were on the minds of our enemies here."

"N-…no.."

"She couldn't have a chaos emerald or something like that, right Amy?" Asked Chip.

Amy nodded.

"Hmm… perhaps Dark Gaia _knew _the power of one hedgehog, and planned to create his own minion with more of his own essence in them, so that he could have a champion as well." The professor turned to Amy, nodding at his conclusions. "In order for such a process to be made, he would of needed Amy at the blink of life, where the incision could be made and her whole being filled with his power."

Chip and I sprang back in shock at the Professor's accusation. Chip flew all the way back behind the regal chair, and then slowly climbed the back of the chair up to the curved top, where he just barely managed to get a grip of it with his arm, huffing at the effort it all took to get him back up there.

"You mean.. Dark Gaia was using that beast to hunt her and make her like… me?" I looked at myself, and then Amy.

"Hmm, I believe so. Hoho, and as well it all seems, thanks to your efforts, she's safe and still untouched by Dark Gaia's influence. Hmhmm." He pointed towards us, and then gripped his coat, professionally, as if being a gentlemen mattered the most right now.

I couldn't tare my gaze from Amy… her being like me… would have been just awful!

"Hey, no more depressed eyes!" She lightly slapped the washcloth she was using to help get the ointment to treat my wounds at me.

I grabbed my nose, surprised by her attitude as she pushed me back against the chair. "Now hold still." She gently pressed the washcloth against my arm again.

I roared, and she gripped my nose, which I had just let go of, and pulled me back down to her level, eye to eye with her now. "Don't you roar at me, young hedgehog!" she then let me go as I held my nose again, glaring at her slightly from the side, and then winced at her pressing the washcloth down again. "As a hero, you can't afford to be injured on a mission like this. I'm fine, and that's all thanks to you! So don't let anything distract you from getting well and saving the world again! We can't just keep asking Tails for rides like this, you know. It's rude." She continued on, as I just rolled my eyes, kicked my leg up, and tapped it in the air. My other arm was holding my head up as she treated the injured one.

"Hoho, quite right. I believe this calls for some cucumber sandwiches."

"With chocolate!" Chip chimed in, following him into another room. "Lots and lots of chocolate!"

"Oh my dear boy, you most certainly can't have chocolate with cucumber sandwiches. But I suppose, with the world out of it's natural order and stasis, I suppose some chaos and mayhem won't, overall, effect the disorder already apparent. Chocolate we shall have then, hoho. But please, do mind the cucumber. I would hate to have its splendid taste lost in this monopoly of rising anarchy with continuous malicious from our unruly adversary."

"…Come again?"

(I think I'll have a bonus story… a little 'after math' short XD so~ Stay tuned! :D)


	4. Special Story

Were-Nights

Special Story!

By: Cutegirlmayra ( I just really love professor pickle! XD He's like, totally awesome! The way he talks and does things, I just.. I love him okay?)

Amy sat at a desk by the professor's study, looking out the window and dreaming of Sonic and her on her date.

The way he would hold her hand…

The way he would hold up the chilidog for her to eat it…

The way he would shy away when he really wanted to kiss her…

So then she would have to take the reins and do it herself and kiss him first…

And how he would get on one knee…

Professor Pickle, holding a newspaper in his hand, suddenly walked by Amy, and stopped directly next to her. Seeing her vacant stare out the window, he rolled up his newspaper and waving it up and down over her face. When he withdrew it, she blinked her left eye and then her right eye, before sighing and shifting her weight from her arm that was holding her head up from the left, to the right.

"….Hmm." Professor Pickle looked to his newspaper, before holding it with two hands. He looked up and studied her for a moment, before nodding, and holding his newspaper like a baseball bat.

_WHACK!_

"OW! HEY!"

"I feared you were in an unconscious delusion of grandeur, my dear. I was simply using the only tactical formality that allowed your brain to register its absence from reality and shock itself right back into its proper placement of focus and mental processing ability. You're quite welcome." He leaned forward to explain himself, having his newspaper behind him along with his hands, as he explained his actions as if they were noble, fair, and just, before starting to walk off.

Amy rubbed her head, grimacing at his actions. "I WAS DAYDREAMING! You don't just hit someone out of it like that…" she calmed down and placed both hands over her head, gently touching, with both of them, the top of her head, "Ow!" she squeaked out. "I think you left a bump.." she started to chibi tear up.

"Oh? Isn't that what I said?" The professor placed his newspaper down on his table, and opened a cabinet. "Perhaps picturing a romantic future with that Sonic of yours, yes? The one who holds your most, dearest, possession." He took out a jar of cucumbers and set it on the table as well.

"D-dearest possession?" Amy turned around in her seat.

"Why yes. The very epicenter of your being, the home of all your emotional wonder and grim. Yes, the very think most desire the most in this world." He then opened another cabinet, pulling out some bread.

"…" Amy blinked her eyes, not sure what he was exactly describing.

Professor Pickle stopped himself, looking at Amy. You could tell he was surprised she didn't get it by his eyebrows moving upwards and at an upward angle, showing his concern for her mental knowhow and problem solving skills. "Well, it isn't exactly a riddle, my dear girl." He humorously scoffed out, but he didn't mean to be rude, he just…

_Was._

"Well, I'm no professor…" she mumbled, lowering her head to the back of the seat, keeping her fingers on the edge of the regal chair and looking ashamed at not being smart enough to get it.

The professor sighed, placing the bread down and closing the cabinets. "The heart, Miss Rose, the heart. Dear girl, you _must _practice using your cerebrum much more often. Can't have it wonder off while your daydreaming, now, can we? Hmmho! That's why I much prefer, at least when you're with me, to be in the present time of realities continuum." He set the bread down, and went to make tea. "Herbal? Do you mind?" he pointed to some tea brand.

"Oh, T-thank you but.." She still didn't quite understand him, but figured it was an insult nonetheless. "Ohh… Professor, you may be the smartest, _and rudest, _man I know." She whispered the 'and rudest' part and continued, "Can you tell me how to win Sonic over?"

The professor placed down the tea, and gestured for her to come to the table. "Well, I do believe such matters must be left to nature's undying will of survival." Like an old man, he took his time sitting down. "No, that's not quite right." He got up again, and shifted some pillows and the patted some of the seats cushions. He then took his sweet time seating again, forcing Amy to wait for his explanation on that matter. "Ah…N-no.." he got back up.

"Ugh! Professor, please! What do you mean by, will of survival?" she asked, growing impatient.

"Ah, that's the ticket!" he wiggled his butt on the seat, and then took his tea. "Ah yes, well. As you know, all creatures must reproduce. However, most intellectual creatures, like ourselves, would rather have a more… um… ritual, if you will, to that process. Such as uh… courting and wooing, marriage and vows, such and such." He waved his hand out and got started making himself a sandwich.

"…Anddddd what does this have to do with me winning over Sonic?" Amy was looking for advice, not a lesson.

"Quite impatience for knowledge, aren't you?" He took a bite of the buttered and already pre-cut bread and smiled. "Emm... delectable and scrumptious to a T! Hmmhmm." He seemed satisfied with his lunch.

"Professor…" Amy whined out.

"Oh, quite good. You should have some, instead of tapping your toe like you have no time at all." He gestured to her foot and she stopped it from tapping, feeling embarrassed he noticed.

"Now then,… you expect to woo a more.. primitive male into these customs. I suggest you do the very opposite." He took another bite.

"Huh?" Amy looked up at him, happy to be getting to the point, but not sure what he meant. "Opposite of what?"

He swallowed, "Well, you see." He placed the slice down and grabbed his tea. "Sonic is so accustomed to your constant doting and exuberant devoted attention that he conceives it now as being dull and simply, 'the norm'." he tried a 'hip' term. "Hoho, is that correct?" he thought to himself, and then nodded, seeing as he used the word properly.

"You think… my way of loving Sonic… is wrong?" Amy seemed a bit hurt by that, and looked away.

"Not wrong my dear, quite the opposite in that too. Most men would love a devoted mate, but I'm afraid you've already used your most precious and valuable asset in winning over a mate to soon. Therefore you have driven away all possibility of interest in you as a future partner and companion completely from a wild sort of a fellow, as I perceive Sonic to be, into comparing you to nothing more than a sweet girl with immense emotions affiliated with his being." He measured, with one of his tools on the counter, the exact measurement of his sugar cube that was being placed in his sugar. "Quite right." He then let the sugar cube fall into his tea. "Sugar?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't state its precise measurements." She teased, but also had an awkward sweat drop drip down the side of her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he made another expression of surprise and worry of Amy's inability to register such 'simple' things.

"…N-nevermind, I'd love some." She took some sugar and drank more of her tea. "So… how do I become… a possibility again?" she asked.

"Ah, I was worried you would have me repeat myself, hmmhmm." He took his sandwich back in hand. "Well, do the opposite, my dear! Now that Sonic has grown used to your constant affections,… imagine what emotional turmoil and distraught you would put his mind into when you suddenly treated him as a normal male hedgehog?" he took another bite of his sandwitch, and waited to speak until he swallowed. "Yes, I do believe after mentally imprinting on you at such a young age, as in, being dependant on you for emotional welfare and support-Oh! Oh dear me." He spilled some crumbs on his shirt and wiped them away. "Oh dear, now I've dirtied the place." He seemed so disappointed.

"Uhh.. I'll take care of the cleaning, what else…were you saying?" Amy was interested in the professor's theory… that Sonic would have 'imprinted' on her and now 'needs' her emotional-ah, forget the technical jargon, he needs her love now to be alright.

"Oh, well, thank you. Sweet girl, hoho. As I was saying… oh.. where was I?"

"Emotional support?"

"Ah, yes, quite. Without your constant endearments he would be unable to stabilize his current emotional needs and be dependant on fixing the matter. I'm sure he's not one to adore change in his emotion environment, seeing as he chases after the trill and Adeline drive of environmental changes he calls 'adventure'. Yes, I believe with that fatal weakness given to him since childhood, upon your arrival, and being the only, hoho, 'girl in town' I suggest that would be the best strategy."

"Uh…" Amy tilted her head to the side.

He noticed the miscommunication and leaned toward her, ready to speak to her as if she was an infant to him. "Play hard to get, and he'll be crawling to you for mercy… ah! In simple terms." He took a sip of his tea.

"Oh! Thank you!" Amy finally got the summed up version, and was relieved she got it too. "Hmm… okay. Well me and Sonic have a date coming up, he promise! Hehe, so~ I should just act normally around him?" She inquired.

"Quite so." He took another sip.

"Ah… so your saying…" she grinned wickedly, "That if I hold myself to the disillusion that I no longer harbor emotions of intimacy for Sonic, he'll be riddled with confusion, resulting in his need of female companionship to be altered and noticed, allowing me to rectify his need so that his emotional environment is stabilized to the degree that he'll require my presence more often. In other words, Professor, you're stating Sonic needs me to provide him the necessary affections of the modern world order of the rituals that lead to the reproduction of my species, but really, they exist within all creatures that reproduce. Is that right, _**sir**__**?**_" Amy snickered, holding her cup over her mouth to hide the pleasure and pride she had written all over her smug little grin.

From the incredible surprise of Amy's vocabulary the professor spit out his tea.

"Ah, I do believe you've spoiled the floor." Amy took another sip of her tea. "More? Might I plead?"

"I would refrain from the sass, though. Unless it's for play." The professor wiped his mouth, and got up. "I do believe your Sonic may just enjoy that fiery spirit though. However… be sure not to be too sarcastic, he may see it as a diminish in his dominance and influence over you."

"Hehe, whatever~" Amy giggled out, still proud of her accomplishment when a knock came to the door.

Amy gasped, putting her tea down. "Sonic! I just know it's him!" She dashed to the door, and prepped herself for a moment. Flinging her hair out to her shoulders and brushing her dress down before holding herself high, and then rushing towards the door and opening it.

Sure enough, Sonic stood at the door, holding an arrangement of flowers in a bouquet. "Oh, hey Amy!"

Amy felt herself melt at the door, but then heard the professor clear his throat and slowly looked back to him.

He was standing to the side of the door now, drinking his tea.

"Uhh… Well, it's a pleasure to see you Sonic!" Amy had to try his theory out… just for the fun of it! She straightened herself out. "Thanks for saving the world so we could have it!"

Sonic was confused there wasn't an immediate dash into his arms, or an overly exaggerated delight in his present, but he just moved on with it, sweating…

"Eh…heh, yeah no problem."

"So! I was thinking we'd go-"

The professor coughed, and she looked back at him from the corner of her eye.

"I mean… I can't wait to see what you have planned!" she chimed up again, still wanting to be happy just… not so easily won over!

The professor nodded.

"Uh.. wait, you mean you want me to..?"

"Plan everything? Sure! And I'll give suggestions every-…" she saw the professor lift an eyebrow up. "I mean… it's all up to you!" she gave Sonic a friendly punch on the arm.

"W..what?" Sonic was freaking out, this wasn't how it goes _**at all!**_

He gulped, "W-when did you..?"

"Well, shall we be off? Ah! For me!?" she took the flowers, and smelled them. "Ah! Delightful!" she then whisked herself off and started walking without him.

"W-wha-I…huh?" Sonic spun himself around, looking to her, then holding his head, and then looking back at the professor. "What did you DO!?"

"Hmmhmm… I would really advise you to… oh, what do the youngsters say these days, hmm? Hoho! I remember, 'step up your game' hehe. The young lady won't stay young and vibrant forever, if you waste your time thinking she'll always be around… she may just be around..-" he turned to Sonic, walking up to the door and then leaning out over him. "_**with other men.**_" He closed the door quite abruptively.

Now Sonic was super confused, as Amy called out to him, he felt himself sweating more than ever. "C-coming! Geez… what was that guys problem… uh… Amy! Hey! Wait up!" he dashed after her, and you could hear from a distance him saying. "H-hey Amy… I'm still the coolest guy around!... right?"

"Hehe! Oh Sonic~" normally she would of agreed and praised him galore! But not today~

The insecurity in Sonic seemed to be rising, as the professor looked out the door and chuckled. "Hmhm, seems my prediction was correct. Well, good luck ol'sport, she's a tough one to handle." He took another drink and then looked around, smacking his lips before jolting and realizing something.

"Oh dear… she promised to clear the room, and now she's gone." He face-palmed himself, "Oh, what a folly!"

(I hope you use google as much as I did 0-0)


End file.
